Assault on Matmata/Transcript
Journal March 30, 1943, 0720 hrs Tunisia Sunny, light winds, 79° F The race is on to reach Tunis. Captain Price says that the Americans are closing in from the west and that the war in North Africa will end in Tunisia, one way or another. The Afrika Korps are being crushed from both sides, and there's nowhere left for them to fall back. With nothing left to lose, it goes without saying that they'll put up a fierce resistance in the final days of this campaign. Sergeant John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay on Matmata" Tunisia 30, 1943 The player starts the level riding shotgun down an urban road in a British Jeep with Private Boyle driving, and Sergeant Carver and Private MacGregor riding in the back. Captain Price's jeep and a few others are following them. MacGregor: '''Sir, are we there yet? '''Carver: NO! Stop asking and watch for Jerries! The convoy continues driving. Boyle: I've got a real bad feeling about this... Carver: 'You keep your bad feelings to yourself. Just keep your eyes on the road Private... we're almost- ''As the jeep reaches a crossroad, a truck comes from the left side, ramming the player's jeep and killing Boyle in the process. The British soldiers dismount as German infantry appears on the roofs of the buildings on either side of the street. '''British soldier: '''It's an ambush! Panzerschrecks on the rooftops! '''British soldier: Get back from the vehicles! The British open fire. British soldier: Return fire! Fire back! MacGregor notices a gate on the left side of the street. MacGregor: We've got to get through that gate! Carver: I'll take care of the gate! You watch my back! Sergeant Carver starts struggling with the gate. As he tries to open it, a panzerschreck hits the gate, blasting it wide open, and killing Carver in the process. MacGregor: This way, lads! Through the gate! Come on! The squad runs through the gate into a more spacious part of the city, fighing all the way. MacGregor takes cover behind a wall and begins talking into his radio. MacGregor: King Five to Dog Six! Do you copy, over! MacGregor receives no answer. MacGregor: 'King Five this is Dog Six! Come in, over! '''MacGregor: '''King Five to Dog Six. Enemy encountered at rally point Baker. Request armor and infantry support to secure the town, over. ''MacGregor still receives no answer. '''MacGregor:'' Dog Six, come in, Dog Six! '''MacGregor: '''Dog Six, King Five! I say again, request additional armor and infantry to secure the town, over! Damn! ''Receiving no response, the squad pushes forward. German planes begin strafing the squad. British soldier: Strafing run! Get to cover. British soldier: 'Incoming aircraft! Take cover! ''After a minute, German planes strafe the squad a second time. '''British soldier: Those Jerry planes are making another pass! Take cover! The squad pushes through the enem and eventually reaches a tank. British soldier: 'Our reinforcements have arrived. ''After heavy fighting, German planes begin another strafing run. '''British soldier: Strafing run! Get to cover. The British soldiers eventuall reach a Flakvierling. British soldier: '''Jerries on the west wall! '''British soldier: Jerries on the north wall! British soldier: Jerries to the east! After heavy fighting the Flakvierling is captured Price: Davis! Get on the flak gun and shoot down those planes! Davis shoots down several planes. Price: Good shooting lad! Eventually, the German stukas retreat. Price: Well done lads! Search the area for intelligence and gather up the rest of these supplies. Be prepared to move out in two hours. Dismissed. The level ends.